StagClan/Archive 1
Welcome to StagClan's page! If you'd like to join please leave a message on my talk page and I'll happily add you in! Or leave a message on the article's talk page. Thank-you, --4pinkbear Contents http://warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/StagClan# hide#News #About StagClan #Allegiances ##Leader: ##Deputy: ##Medicine Cat: ##Medicine Cat Apprentice: ##Warriors: ##Apprentices: ##Queens: ##Kits: ##Elders: #StagClan Images #Chat/Roleplay NewsEdit *21st July 2010: StagClan opens. Come and join! *22 October 2010: StagClan changes leadership to 4pinkbear until Fawny becomes active again. About StagClanEdit StagClan live by a large river and love the water. They are intelligent and quick-thinking. When they are forest, they often become confused and find it diffficult to move about. They eat prey such as fish, voles, otters and water-rats. Allegiances Edit 'Leader:'Edit Bumblestar - Small, sleek, slender, handsome, muscular, broad-shouldered, light grey and black tabby tom with a white dash on his chest, thick stripes, and green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. 'Deputy:'Edit Dawnwhisper - Creamy gold tabby she cat with several darker spots on her back and forehead. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. 'Medicine Cat:'Edit Gorsefire - Small, fluffy, kinda handsome, muscular, dark ginger-and-pale brown tabby tom with streaks of pale grey tabby, white paws, and dark, shiny amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. 'Medicine Cat Apprentice:'Edit Icefur - Long-haired blue tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Shinystar. 'Warriors:'Edit Mousethunder - Small, delicate, slender, elegant, light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws, a paler muzzle, and bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Waspfoot - Sleek, small, handsome, light gray-and-white tom with very faint tabby stripes, black paws, and pale amber-yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Dove Lichenfern - Long-haired, slender, small, charming, mottled, light brown tabby she-cat with mottled pale gray paws, chest, and underbelly, long claws, and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Tallspider - Long-limbed, sleek, muscular, slender, broad-shouldered, black-and-white tom with powerful shoulders, a long tail, and intense blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Timberclaw - Big, sturdy, long-limbed, muscular-shouldered, dusky light brown tom with fluffy fur, big paws, long claws, and pale amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Lighteyes - Pretty, slender, charming, light brown tabby she-cat with cream paws, muzzle, chest, and tail-tip with very pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Larkwhisker - Pretty, slender, dark, dappled, elegant, small, silky-furred, tortoiseshell she-cat with very long, thick, soft fur like feathers, paler paws, and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Morningeyes - Elegant, long-furred, light-hearted, giving, fluffy, pale, sleek light golden she-cat with shimmering, sparkling, dazzling, amber eyes the color of the dawn sun. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Hazedawn - Sleek, slender, pale, charming, pink-gray she-cat with pale purple-gray ears, legs, muzzle, and tail and pale purple-blue eyes. Made warrior early for fighting three badgers at once, killing two of them. Roleplayed by Dove. Patchfire - Fluffy, small, kinda handsome, dark ginger, black, brown tabby, and white tom with gray paws, a cream chest and muzzle, and big, round, bright green eyes. Made warrior early for fighting off a fox on his own. Roleplayed by Dove. Angelfeather - Pretty, fluffy, slender, elegant, delicate, white she-cat with feathery pale silver tufts on her shoulders like wings, pale silver paws and chest, and pale silver eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Shadeclaw - Muscular, handsome, broad-shouldered, fluffym dark smoky-gray, almost black, tabby tom with black paws, chest, underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip, long, black claws, and unusual pure black eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Wolfspirit - Dark brown tabby tom with a lighter chest, muzzle, underbelly, paws, and tail, black tail tip, and emerald green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Moonshadow - Pretty, kind, sweet, very pale silver, almost white, she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, underbelly, and tail tip, white flecks in her fur, and soft, pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Velvetleaf - Pretty, thick-pelted, calm light gray she-cat with darker flecks, a single white paw and ear, and soft turquoise-green-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Tranquility - Pretty, slender, dark gray she-cat with barely visible tabby stripes, a white chest, paw, ear, and muzzle, and soft, pale green eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove. Firetail - Small, strong, white, light brown tabby, and gray tabby tom with a fiery mottled ginger tail, darker paws, chest, and muzzle, and dark, shiny, forest-green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Burningflare - Handsome, flame-colored ginger tom with black, dark brown, and red tabby patches and dark orange, almost red eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Poppydust - Cute, dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, chest, and muzzle, darker and lighter patches, mottled pale brown ears, belly, and spot on nose, long, soft fur, dark and light brown tabby stripes, and large, green-blue-gray eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Willowmist - Beautiful, long-haired pale silver she-cat with dark blue eyes, black and white streaks (gradient pale silver tabby), a white muzzle, darker gray splash on her forehead, and a thick, soft pelt. Roleplayed by Dove. Tanglethorn - Long-haired brown tabby tom with tufty, unruly fur, lighter mottled patches, and wide, dark, shiny amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Pineflower - Lovely, clever, dark brown she-cat with dark green moss stained paws and tail, a pale blue flash on her forehead, and large green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove Graysplash - Handsome, light gray tabby tom with darker and lighter mottled patches, a pale blue flash on his forehead, and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Frostyglade - Sweet, pale gray tabby she-cat with silver tabby patches, an ice-blue flash on her forehead, and ice-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Hushheart - Beautiful, sweet, quiet, pure white she-cat with wise, thoughtful, calm, forest-green eyes with flecks of blue in them. Roleplayed by Dove. Gingerpelt - Small, bright ginger tabby tom with mottled darer ginger paws, tail, chest, muzzle, and belly, a paler ear, and bright amber-green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Darknessleap - Large, dark gray tabby tom with darker mottled paws, legs, chest, and muzzle, a single white paw, and dark amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Songdapple - Pretty pale cream she-cat with darker paws and ears, a creamy-gray chest and muzzle, brown tail tip, long, soft, thick fur, and misty-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Troutsplash - Slender, sleek, small, pale gray she-cat with pale blue-gray paws, chest, muzzle, and spots on her hind legs, a white bit on her nose, and misty-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Rippleclaw - Handsome, slender, fluffy, dark blue-gray tabby tom with dark blue stripes, paler legs, tail, and bit on his muzzle, and dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Buzzardtalon - Handsome, long-furred, muscular, clever, short-tempered, fluffy light brown tom with cream and ginger patches, and blind, pupiless, pale, intense ice-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Eveninggaze - Cute, pale silver tabby she-cat with green-amber-red eyes, darker ears with stripes, a pale underbelly and a bit on the bridge of her muzzle, fluffy fur, darker and lighter stripes with a switching gait. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Faithheart - Pretty, long-haired dove gray she-cat with blueberry eyes, black and white smudges (gradient pale silver tabby), a white splash on her forehead, and a thick, fluffy pelt. Roleplayed by Elorisa Cherryrain - Beautiful, long-haired, soft-spoken, sweet, kind-hearted, motherly gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat with fluffy fur, a small cherry marking on her neck, and pale, observant green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. 'Apprentices:'Edit Cloudthroat - Small dark gray tabby tom with a white chest, paws, and muzzle with shadow-like patches on them, thick, fuzzy fur, multiple scars criss-crossing his pelt, badly shredded ears, a battered muzzle, most of his tail lost in a fox trap, and pale gray-blue eyes. Warrior-helper. Roleplayed by Dove. 'Queens:'Edit Mistyleaf - Pretty, dark, dappled, charming, calm, tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue patches, long, soft fur, cream paws, and intense, bright blue eyes. Caring for lost kits. Roleplayed by Dove Kits: Shadowkit, Meowkit, Smokekit Violetfleck - Happy-go-lucky, outgoing, adventureous, thick-furred, sleek, well-musculed, long-limbed, fluffy pale ginger she-cat with pale puple-gray flecks and light, round, large, inquisitive bright blue eyes. Expecting Buzzardtalon's kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa Kits: Expecting 'Kits:'Edit Smokekit - Quite handsome, slender, fluffy, muscular, thick-pelted, broad-shouldered, dark gray tom with a forest green flash on his forehead, a long, fluffy, sweeping plume of a tail, very long, feathery whiskers, and big, bright, forest-green eyes. Meowkit - Pure white she-cat with big yellow-green eyes. Has a unusual loud voice that can travel as far as she likes. Shadowkit - Black tabby tom with amber eyes. 'Elders:'Edit Roseleaf - Small, fluffy, ginger tabby-and-white she-cat with a twisted paw, bright ginger tail, pale green moss stained paws and tail tip, and bright green eyes. Former kittypet. Roleplayed by Dove StagClan ImagesEdit http://warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mousethunder.warrior.pngMiousethunder: A warrior Add a photo to this gallery Chat/RoleplayEdit The sky was clear and blue and Bumblestar was out in his territory with Mousethunder. The DawnClan border was quiet, and prey in the river was rich. He purred, "Greenleaf has never been better," He flicked his tail, "All the Clans are well fed, no fighting, no deaths," Mousethunder nodded wisely, "It won't stay greenleaf forever though," she said. "And very few kits have been born this greenleaf, whitch is unusual. with two kits and one apprentice. Not to mention Gorsefire will be needing an apprentice soon. He's still young, but he should be thinking about it. I think Mistyleaf told me Hazekit would like to be his apprentice. Hopefully Lichenfern will notice that Tallspider likes her. StagClan needs more kits" Bumblestar sighed. "I have someone I like, and she doesn't even know," he said. "Who?" asked Mousethunder. Bumblestar said, "You, Mousethunder. Back when I was Bumbleshade, I always had a crush on you, Mousethunder. But then you ran off with Hollowleap and had his kit, Gorsekit. I was always hurt, even after Hollowleap died in the greencough epidemic." Mousethunder was shocked. Halloween Sleepy Hollow Woman in White 21:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lighteyes watched as Eveningkit, Faithkit and Buzzardkit played while Cherrykit watched them in case they got hurt. Her whiskers twitched lightly as Faithkit snuck up with Buzzardkit to pounce on Eveningkit. As they lept into the air, Eveningkit twisted around gracefully and pinned Faithkit to the ground. Buzzardkit landed where Eveningkit was, paws flailing in the empty air. Violetpaw snickered. "It's about time those kits were made into apprentices." she mewed, licking her pale ginger paw. Lighteyes sighed. "In three moons that will happen. I think Cherrykit wants to be the medicine cat apprentice though." she replied, looking at her small tortoiseshell kit as she licked a small cut Buzzardkit had on his side clean. She had already helped heal Buzzardkit's ear, which had torn when he tripped and fell on a rock. CreamsplashThe stars will never forget you. 15:20, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Larkwhisker looked over at Hazepaw, her apprentice. The young gray she-cat had been eager to learn about being a warrior, even though she had wanted to be Gorsefire's apprentice. "What are we doing today, Larkwhisker?" asked Hazepaw, her bluish-purple eyes glowing in the light. Larkwhisker flicked her tail over Hazepaw's ear. "Today, I will show you the territory," she replied. Dovesong 18:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dawnwhisper meowed to Bumblestar, "We should go steal DawnClan prey, we just ran out. I know it sounds wrong, but we caught every inch of prey and ate it!" Christmasheart 21:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- That's impossible Dawnwhisper. The fish will come back, and anyway, we can't have done that. We don't have enough cats!" he said, lashing his tail. Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 23:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dawnwhisper hissed. "Well, I think I could cross the border and catch a mouse or two!" She meowed, and then disappeared into the bushes alongside the border. Christmasheart 23:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bumblestar started muttering to himself when his daughter Pineflower padded over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked him. Bumblestar sighed. "It's Dawnwhisper. She's gathered a patrol of cats to steal DawnClan prey," he said. "But the river's full of fish!" exclaimed Pineflower. "We can't have eaten it all!" ☯SilverBells☮ 23:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Timberclaw and Violetfleck both nodded. "That's what we thought." said the young she-cat, flicking her tail. Buzzardtalon snorted. "She's not being logical." Faithheart nodded. "Raiding DawnClan will only cause more problems." Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 02:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnwhisper sighed. It seems un-deputy like, but it's for the sake of my clan, right? She looked around for a moment, thinking, and then swiped a fish from the river, tasting the juices on the tip of her tongue. Fadedpaw licked her paw after catching a plump pigeon. ...Meanwhile... (Icefeather will find out... she's addicted to pigeons. Keep all the pigeons away from touching the fresh-kill piles. As soon as you put it down and blink, its gone. And Icefeather has it.... DUN DUN DUUN! LOL BC I hope you don't mind if Windwillow's daughter, Eponapaw, is Graysoul's apprentice, Ellie.) Icefeather sniffed the air, and stopped breathing for a moment, her mouth watering and her eyes seemed to swirl a bit. Burrstar nudged Icefeather with her front paw. "Oh no..." she meowed, turning away. Icefeather still had a blank expression. Graysoul and Eponapaw cocked their heads in confusion. "What's wrong, Burrstar?" Graysoul meowed confused. Burrstar sighed. "Icefeather always gets this way when a cat in the territory catches a pigeon, which is rare in these parts. It's her favorite prey, and she'll go CRAZY to get her paws on one." Icefeather suddenly darted towards the northeast and disappeared into the underbrush. "Follow Icefeather!" Burrstar yelled, sprinting. Eponapaw muttered, "What happened to a hunting patrol?" Then, they came to a clearing where Icefeather was crouched down, staring intently at something at the riverside. Eponapaw was bout to wail, but Icefeather yanked her down as Burrstar and Grasoul came. They slinked down as well. "Good job, Icefeather." Burrstar mewed softly. Under the thick grass, they were easily hidden. Eponapaw slowly took a tiny pawstep forward. "Three....twoo.....oooonnneee....NOW!" Graysoul yowled, and the 4 cats pounced onto the group of intruders. Violet:The warrior of the night...and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 00:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cherryrain's ears pricked up as she heard battle yowls pierce the cold morning air. "Oh no....I hope Dawnwhisper's ok." Xigbar; The Freeshooter 12:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Dawnwhisper flung he gray tom off of her. "BURRSTAR!" she snapped as she saw the brown-and-white tabby she-cat. She flung herself onto DawnClan's leader and scraped her claws down the she-cat's flank, and then bit down hard on Burrstar's tail. Burrstar let out a yowl of rage and tried to shake Dawnwhisper off. Icefeather let out a hiss of rage. "Leave...my...leader...ALONE!" the dark blue she-cat yowled, scratching Dawnwhisper fiercely with her long, narrow claws. Dawnwhisper hissed and kept her grip. Icefeather bit onto Dawnwhisper's tail even harder than she ever had, and Dawnwhisper let out a yowl, releasing her grip. Eponapaw forced Dawnwhisper's head down. Fadedpaw hissed, but Graysoul forced the fiesty she-cat down. However, Bulletstorm escaped with a few other cats. "Take these two to the prisoner's den. We will await StagClan to return for their deputy and apprentice to bring them their food. "Stop! My clan will starve! We have barely any prey!" Dawnwhisper hissed, but Burrstar unsheathed her claws in warning to be quiet. Icefeather and Eponapaw did the same. Eponapaw ran to go get the other hunting patrol to help. ...Back at StagClan camp... (Dawnwhisper was Mousethunder's sister when Fawny was still here. The kit they will kidnap is named Mintkit, roleplayed by me, who decides to stay as she comes to love StagClan.) Bulletstorm burst in, his fur raggedy and torn, and a huge scratch on his forehead. "DawnClan...took...Dawnwhisper...and...Fadedpaw!" he managed to meow before he fell and passed out. Bumblestar's eyes lit in rage. "They...took..Mousethunder's sister!" he snarled. "No! Oh Dawny... what have you done?" Mousethunder cried. "Our clan may be small, but it is brave! We will raid the prisoner's den and take a kit from the nursery!" Bumblestar hissed. "NOBODY WILL DEFEAT STAGCLAN!" everyone yowled as Bumblestar began organizing the raid party to get back Dawnwhisper and Fadedpaw. Violet:The warrior of the night...and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 14:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Bumblestar prowled through the woods with Dawnwhisper at his side. Fadedkit would be returned at all costs. DawnBefore Dusk15:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC)